


Soft part of the fight

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtubs, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Porn With Plot, it's very minor plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Merlin needs a soak after the night before.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Soft part of the fight

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card picture prompt. 
> 
> Edit: Picture now included!

Arthur was busy, was he? Too busy to let him know where he was going? Too important to tell him what it was? Too important to involve Merlin?

He stepped out of their temporary bedroom and into the suite sprawling out in front of him from outside the bedroom doorway. It was so ostentatious but what else did one expect from Arthur? He was used to being in the lap of luxury and now Merlin was dragged along with it.

He hadn’t seen more than slamming doors the night before; Arthur taking up the majority of his vision and distracting him even as he’d been eager to see where they’d be staying. The suit he’d worn had been uncomfortable all night, the shoes too tight against his toes. He’d sighed in relief as Arthur had peeled him from it and then covered him with his own body. His own kisses tasting of wine erasing the memory of the dry and poorly seasoned meal they had all shared.

He stopped in the middle of the room, looking around him at the paintings and vases. It was just too much. Is this what the titled class considered tasteful or had they simply amassed too much stuff and needed somewhere to show it?

Barefoot, he crossed to the table and picked up the vase of fresh summer flowers and curled it against his chest as he returned to the bedroom. He’d seen the tub earlier today and had wanted to use it. Setting the vase on the counter he began to fill the tub and returned to the bedroom to collect his mobile. Arthur must have plugged it in for him because it had been fully charged when he’d woken. He returned to the bathroom as he selected his ambience music. So what if it had been of the orchestra Arthur had taken him to? Where he’d been so nervous that he hadn’t even known what to wear, nevermind that he was going with Arthur and everyone would see him and judge Arthur for it.

That was some time ago though.

He pushed off his bathrobe in the humid room, head tilting as he looked at the products and confirmed it was nothing he wanted. He turned back to the vase and one by one pulled the flowers from their stems and tossed them in for their light fragrance.

Stepping in at last, he shut off the water and relaxed back against the tub, sighing in contentment. This was nice. It felt so good. He stretched out and relaxed over and over again to feel the sensation again. Which inevitably led to him wrapping his hand around his cock to get himself off.

“What a sight,” came Arthur’s approving voice from the open doorway.

Merlin blinked his eyes open and smiled warmly at him. “Morning,” he hummed happily, feeling too good to accuse Arthur of leaving him behind, stretching out again and running his palms down the inside of his own thighs. 

“A very good morning now,” Arthur agreed, stepping in close and kneeling outside of the tub, reaching a hand in to rest his cupped palm against Merlin’s neck, using it to pull him up and into a soft wet kiss. When he’d set Merlin back, it had been with a rolled towel behind his head separating his skull from the marble. 

Merlin twisted to watch him and caught the fond look on his face, his hand trailing against the surface of the water, disturbing the flowers as they floated away with the glide of a hand. A hand that eventually landed on his knee and slid up the side of his thigh.

He breathed in deeply as Arthur’s fingers pressed tightly against his skin, pushing into his aching muscles, and let out a small moan on the exhale. Arthur repeated his movements up and down the back of his thighs until they felt loose and weak.

That was at least until Merlin once again found himself on his back, whining Arthur’s name softly as Arthur clambered in with him, fully dressed, and pushing Merlin’s thighs apart to fit himself there between them.

“You’re all wet…” he was able to get out before Arthur crawled over him, slotting his mouth against his and kissing the rest of his words away. Instinctively he tilted his chin up and slid lower in the tub but Arthur only kissed him deeper before pulling away and sitting back on his heels.

Arthur’s hands once again found themselves at his knees before sliding down his wet thighs and kneading at his hips before reaching down to grab the globes of his bum. He moaned again, twitching up as if he were going to sit up when he only fell back into the water as Arthur pressed his fingers tightly against his glutes next.

He was blinking slowly at Arthur as he touched him, listening to the sounds of water sloshing softly with every movement of Arthur’s hands and the soft echoing sounds of music coming from his mobile. 

His eyes snapped open when Arthur’s hands moved again and were now wrapping around his cock. He choked a little as he met Arthur’s hungry gaze and reached out for him and hooked his hands against Arthur’s thighs as he began to jerk him off.

He came with a cry, not lasting very long after so long a wait with Arthur’s massage to ease the aches of last night’s efforts. It was only fair Arthur do all the work today.

He was breathing heavily by the time he opened his eyes and Arthur was already stepping out of the tub and removing his soaked clothes. Why the ridiculous man couldn’t have done that before getting in the tub was the question. 

Merlin began sitting up, not wanting to lay in a bath of his own mess for much longer when Arthur was reaching in and helping him out as well. He shivered as Arthur’s gaze jumped everywhere. Up and down from Merlin’s lips to his chest and back up to his eyes before sliding further down and then back up again. 

He leaned in, kissing the underside of Arthur’s jaw with an open mouth and wrapped his own hand around Arthur’s cock, pulling a few times to feel Arthur harden and shudder against him before pulling away and leading them back out to the bedroom where Arthur set him onto his back, dampening the sheets beneath them from their wet skin.

Arthur crawled in after him, hands running up and down his torso, just smoothing his palms over Merlin, wanting to touch everywhere, his own cock begging for attention. He threw himself in Merlin’s arms, finding the right pressure in the crease of his thigh, unsure if the prevailing dampness was from the bath or their sweat.

With shuddering breaths Arthur was sliding away from Merlin only to push him onto his stomach and roll back over him, crushing him down into the mattress, fitting his cock between his cheeks and thrusting, occasionally catching the head on the swollen rim, another leftover from last night. It was too tempting to avoid and he aimed for it again and again just to hear Merlin’s soft noises, his own heavy breathing drowning even that out.

He’d smeared the inside of Merlin with his pre-come, pushing himself to his knees as he sat astride Merlin’s legs, wetly pulling himself off and inching closer towards Merlin’s hole before coming with a deep satisfied groan, fitting the head against the opening as Merlin cried out below him at the feeling of Arthur’s cum painting him again.

Merlin began trying to push himself up but Arthur used his weight to press him back into the bed, leaning over and kissing him between the shoulders, settling his hands on Merlin’s lower back and pressing fingers firmly against the muscles there before running his hands up Merlin’s back.

This went on until he used Merlin’s shoulders to lift him up, one hand now around his throat and fingers at his jaw to tilt him for a proper kiss. The other trailed lower, thumbing at the mess against Merlin.

“We’ve been invited to another banquet tonight,” Arthur spoke into his cheek, wet lips brushing against him softly. “I’ve spent the morning procuring you something to wear.”

Merlin got to his knees, easing Arthur’s hold on his throat, “will your father be there?”

Arthur huffed, “he wouldn’t miss this dinner. He’ll come to terms that I have chosen you. And that I am yours in return,” he nipped at the bright red ear sticking out before him, nuzzling against Merlin’s throat as they collapsed back into bed.


End file.
